Naruto Uzumaki: the Orange Beast of Konoha
by supremebandit
Summary: My take on a Naruto trained with Gai story
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of the three new ideas that have been eating away at the mind capacity in my head, so I have decided to post them, and here is one of them so I can open up space in my head to think.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=Story start=-=-=-=-=-=**

Hinata was a normal everyday clan heiress, but her father looked at her with disdain due to her not being strong enough to beat her younger sister.

Today she was sitting in class as she watched the boy of her dreams, get laughed at because he wouldn't give up on his dreams, he pushed forward, and he was shoving obstacle after obstacle aside, as he moved towards his dream of becoming Hokage, she had seen him practicing his skills occasionally, but she never found out where he trained his strength at, she assumed he was naturally growing the bricks that appeared to line his stomach, which was the best description she could give, due to the tightly packed muscles that he had under all of his clothes... not that she looked much further...

Naruto was your average hard working academy student, only he just had his physical strength, and according to his teachers, they all claimed him to be too pathetic everywhere else, though he knew what it was, for he wasn't all that stupid, or at least fully, he had and will admit he isn't a very sharp knife, but he was not the dullest there was, there were plenty who were not as sharp as him, but he was just average, he could squish just about anyone there, due to how hard he was training, but he never tested his strength against other students, due to there always being an odd amount of students, and always have to test his strength against a chunin, but he was always laughed at when he threatened another student because they all saw him as weak, due to never seeing the test results from his strength tests, for they were ruined by the tending teacher as the chunin beat him to a pulp, not holding anything back, like he should have. So Naruto ended up with broken bones and a bloody nose while the teacher shook his head and said things such as 'You are trying to attack more rather than being defensive, he beat you cause you kept rushing in headfirst, and he swatted you away, you should have gave up when you broke your nose on that wall' or other such excuses for his broken state, even though he never did rush the chunin, mainly due to not being able to keep up.

Naruto knew that he would not get the chance to prove anyone wrong if he was never allowed to pass, though now he had Iruka as a teacher, and the chunin was extremely fair, he never had him take on chunin, but Iruka was the kind of teacher to avoid his students from causing each other pain, and due to that, Naruto had to spar the scarred chunin himself, though he was treated like the other students, which included a fair grading, he had finally been considered to be making progress in his taijutsu, though one day, Naruto saw a familiar report shredded in the waste basket one morning, and had almost thought Iruka was like the others until the Hokage complimented him on his grades improving, which led him to ask Iruka about the shredded paper, which after Iruka said it was the outdated one that said almost nothing about his skills, and managed to pull off an honest look towards him during said conversation, he then explained that he had to start over with all of Naruto's scores due to them not being enough help to evaluate his strength, and then Iruka did something that none of the other teachers did.

Iruka rubbed his arm and complimented the boy in nearly breaking it, which then he admitted that Naruto forced the chunin to hold back less and less, which was why he had to restart with Naruto's physical reports, cause the lack thereof could have ended up seriously hurting another student if Iruka wasn't the one who fought Naruto, considering his old scores would have led any other teacher to believe Naruto would have been in the female power class, which would have left Naruto hurting one of the girls by accident.

But now that that part is over, we find the eleven year old heiress looking on as Naruto walked into the forest, and was about to follow, until a younger voice spoke up.

"Are you going to seriously follow that boy? Are you stalking him?"

The fact that her sister said it out loud, was embarrassing, the fact that no one was listening was good for her, but the fact that Hanabi was there was extremely embarrassing.

"What are you d-d-doing here Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi raised an eyebrow at her older sister.

"If you're going to follow him I want to come with, cause I'm curious as to why you want to. And father sent me to hang out with you today because there was a council meeting and Neji has his team meeting, and I hate his sensei."

Hinata pouted a bit but then followed Hanabi as the younger girl walked towards where her crush wandered off to.

Hanabi and Hinata walked on, while neither had bothered to activate their Byakugan, and so, when a boulder, about five feet in diameter was coming straight at them, they both panicked, until they were tackled to the side by an orange blur, only to realize it was the blond idiot that saved them, and who they watched stand up and grab the boulder as it came back around, stopping it before it went for round three.

Hanabi glared.

"Why did you have to tackle us?"

Naruto looked at the two. He stood in an orange spandex suite, not much unlike a certain youthful ninja.

"I had to do something to save your lives, I don't think catching boulders of this size that are flying at you was in your training, considering if you were, you would either have muscles as big as Might Gai, or be wearing one of the man's youthfully famous spandex suites of youth, in which comes in an array of youthful colors."

Hanabi's eyes widened.

"He has that thing in multiple colors?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he made them so anyone can get an extreme workout without having walls after walls of muscle form, making you look like a wall yourself. You see, the spandex is made of special material that keeps your muscles from expanding too much, and the smaller the spandex you have, the tighter your muscles become, allowing your training to be twice as effective."

There was logic behind it, but no matter how much logic there was, Hanabi still hated it.

Hinata was in a bit of shock that Naruto had jumped her in order to save her, as not perverted and noble as the action was, it still sounded perverted when spoke in the sense she just thought it.

Naruto looked at Hinata's blushing face and raised his eyebrow.

"Are you un-youthfully ill Hinata?"

Hanabi looked at her sister and smiled.

"She is fine, but as a reward for saving our lives, why don't I treat you to a meal at your favorite restaurant."

Naruto now raised his eyebrow at Hanabi.

"What a youthful gesture, it is great to know there are greatly youthful members of the Hyuuga clan, but I must complete my youthful rock stops, for it would be un-youthful to abandon my youthful training early just to add un-youthful extra carbs to my youthful physique."

Naruto, when he was seven, had tried to cut himself, and every time he did, it healed, and it took him till he was slapped upside the head for calling it fascinating, by the Hokage, who decided to tell Might Gai what the boy did, hoping that Gai's youth rant would bore and/or scare the boy into not wanting to do it again, but then the boy came back in an orange spandex shouting about youth... can you say backfire?

Sarutobi had tried to stop Naruto's pranks, but he had created another youthful beast, and only later would Rock Lee join and create the threesome known as the youthful beasts of Konoha... their enemies would beg for death when hearing them coming, due to the shouts of youth... poor people.

Hanabi smiled like the cute little innocent girl she was as she spoke.

"Well then, since we got nothing better to do, then we will sit and wait for you to finish your training and then we can go get something to eat."

Hanabi dragged Hinata off to the side, watching as Naruto smiled.

"What a most youthful idea, I am Naruto Uzumaki by the way."

Hanabi shivered at the youth talk, but still smiled when she spoke.

"I am Hanabi Hyuuga, and this is my older sister Hinata."

Naruto nodded.

"The youthful wall flower from my class."

Hanabi giggled from the wall flower comment, while Hinata grew red from Naruto remembering her.

Naruto restarted an alarm clock as he then grabbed the rock, dangling from a chain that was connected to the giant tree trunk that hung over the small clearing, lifting it above his head he then threw it, and watched as it came back. Naruto then grappled the boulder, which pushed him back a bit, but he stood his ground none the less, and it amazed the two girls, especially when he did it again, and again, and again, throughout the full hour.

In the end, when the alarm went off, Naruto grappled with the boulder one last time, and left it hanging, but he was filled with cuts and bruises as he stumbled a bit from the constant slamming into the giant rock, though the spandex was unscratched. The two girls were shocked he lasted the full hour, but the arrival of someone else snapped them out of it.

"Here we are, the youthful beasts of Konoha!"

Naruto brightened up with a huge smile as team 9 came into the clearing.

Naruto greeted them, with the classic good guy pose and joined them in their shouting.

"Greetings my fellow Beasts of Konoha!"

Gai and Lee were enthusiastic, Tenten and Neji on the other hand groaned.

Neji looked to his cousins.

"Greetings Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama. What brings the both of you here?"

Hanabi looked at her cousin.

"Naruto was training here and we almost got flattened, then he saved us, then he went on with his training while I offered to buy him a meal for saving us."

Neji raised an eyebrow at the little girl, and then turned back to his sensei, only to notice Hinata looking at a lavender spandex, as he had a twitch in his eye.

Hinata had been listening to Gai, Lee, and Naruto as they spoke about the spandex of youth, and she saw the logic behind it, and she thought it was a very useful tool, and thought she would be able to actually get her father to compliment her strength, while keeping a perfect figure, rather than insult her for being weak, she was also allured by the color, she loved lavender things, she also liked the lavender smell.

Gai was crying tears of joy as he had convinced another youth that the path of youth was the right path, Lee had started crying with him, and from there, Naruto joined, which resulted in them all shouting each other's names, then hugging, and the three onlookers were horrified, and they backed away as Hinata looked on with a frown, until Naruto spoke up.

"What is wrong our youthful friend?"

Hinata looked into his bright blue eyes, also noticing how fast his cuts healed.

"I was just hoping my team will be as close as you guys is all."

Naruto had tears in his eyes as Gai and Lee joined him, already crying rivers, all three yelling at the same time.

"That is a most youthful wish Hinata-chan!"

All three hugged Hinata at the same time. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, Lee wrapping his arms around them both, Gai wrapping his arms around all three. Hinata was extremely red.

Hanabi was almost ready to throw up, Tenten was in shock from there being a girl willing to wear that monstrosity, and Neji feared for his sanity from having to deal with a youthful beast, different or not, throughout his whole day... poor boy.

Neji had shed a tear, and Gai noticed.

"Neji! You are sad from being left out!"

Neji had to do a double take as all four of the now youthful beasts were surrounding him, Naruto spoke up.

"It is alright Neji-san you can join us!"

Lee spoke up right after.

"We all see your inner youth!"

Hinata was shedding tears as she spoke.

"I didn't know you liked hugs too Neji-nii-san."

All four hugged him at the same time. Neji wanted to cry, but he knew it would only make them hug him longer, so he sucked it up.

Gai looked to see Neji back to his stoic personality, and stopped hugging him.

"Now that our youthful friend is cheered up by our youth, let us go get our youthful lunch."

And two shouts of 'yosh' and a smile with a nod later, Gai looked to his two other students and second guest.

Neji shrugged, Tenten gave a nervous smile, and Hanabi was hiding behind her cousin.

=-=-=-=-=-=at the ramen stand=-=-=-=-=-=

Gai was smiling.

"You two are lucky Naruto has the speed he does or else you would have been hurt. For a youthful rescue by my youthful friend, this meal shall be on me!"

Hanabi was nearly losing her mind, if they even whispered youth one more time, she was going to kill them. Neji and Tenten were used to it all, while Hinata found their enthusiasm to be funny and has shown she found it so by giggling youthfully cutely as Naruto had put it. And while saying youth every now and then was one thing, saying everything was youthful was going to convince her to commit an Itachi, though due to who it was, she was sure she could argue her case well enough to get her off the hook, if not rewarded.

Naruto was enjoying the day, first he saved two girl's lives then he was complimented on a good job by getting a free meal and a friend out of it. Ever since Gai had that talk with him about youth, he had been able to get friends, and Gai never judged him, though he still thought the fact that he healed fast, even though the wound would have normally killed him, healed nearly instantly.

Lee had been absolutely ecstatic about how youthful Naruto was becoming, they were so youthful, that they pulled off the whole sunset hug jutsu off without Gai's help, which resulted in him becoming even more ecstatic about the two youthful youth's flames of youth, and joined them in the sunset hug jutsu.

Hinata had looked at the day as a way to spend the entire day with her crush, though she hoped he would spend a whole day with her alone sometime, but she could wait.

Tenten figured she was the only one who noticed the way Hinata looked at Naruto, and figured out by just that alone there was something.

Gai turned to his team, then turned to look at Naruto and the other two Hyuuga he knew, and he smiled at how youthful Naruto has become, ever since the Hokage had him talk to the boy about cutting himself and calling it fascinating, which Gai himself thought was scary, but he worked hard to turn the boy away from the path of blood, and now he was youthful like he and Lee.

"Remember my Youthful students and youthful friends, ramen is good, but we need a youthfully balanced diet in order to stay youthful, so we may have two bowls today in order to celebrate Naruto's Youthful rescue."

Naruto and Lee were loud about their opinion.

"Most youthful Gai-sensei!"

Hinata giggled about it all, while Hanabi was trying her hardest not to jump the three spandex suites with balloons that looked like human heads, Neji and Tenten just excepted the over enthusiastic behavior and ate in silence.

Gai dismissed his team, and watched on as they went home, and he traveled off home for his own youthfully balanced meal, knowing Naruto was set from the last time he helped the boy go shopping.

=-=-=-=-=-=with the Hyuuga=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Hiashi watched on with a raised eyebrow as his two daughters and nephew came in, and then saw the spandex in his daughter's hand and nearly panicked.

"Hinata, why do you have a spandex suite?"

Hinata looked at her father.

"Gai-sensei gave it to me."

Hiashi shivered for a moment. Neji took notice.

"What is wrong Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi went and sat down.

"I need a drink."

Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi sat around him. Neji spoke up.

"I hope it is alright for me to ask Hiashi-sama, but is something effecting your health?"

Hiashi looked around.

"Fine, I guess I might feel better if I get it off my chest. Gai had a girlfriend once."

Neji and Hanabi went wide eyed. Hinata looked at their reactions, and then looked to her father.

"What is wrong about that?"

Hiashi looked to his daughter with fear in his eyes.

"She tried to kill him.'Gasps'. Yes, turned out she was an assassin sent by Kami knows who, to slay the green beast, and she was rewarded with his love, and her death, for she tried to stab him after the fifth date, which was during the fourth month they were together. Minato and I saved him, but we had to kill her."

Hinata was crying, Hanabi was feeling bad, and Neji looked miserable, as Hiashi continued.

"I had found a ring, it was beautiful and expensive, he had planned a proposal, and we all had to cheer him up from his bout of misery, and there is only one way to cheer up a beast of Konoha."

All three leaned forward to hear, as if it was some big secret.

"Minato and Kushina, two of my friends, were the ones to find the way, and they dragged me, my twin brother, and even several others into doing it."

Hiashi was really sweating, and he looked to be holding back tears.

"They forced us all into green spandex suites and forced us to talk about youth, and then with Gai leading us, we all ran several hundred laps around Konoha, until he felt better."

Hiashi was in the fatal position, rocking back and forth, trying to forget what had happened that day.

"Kushina had threatened the manhood of any man who refused to join, and all the women already felt sorry for the man, and saw it all as a tragic love story... they did it willingly, then they took pictures... all the youth... all the brilliant flames of youth..."

Hanabi, Hinata, and Neji slowly walked away to their rooms, hoping the man would be back to normal in the morning, while several of the other Hyuuga who remembered that day went and comforted him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=Chapter End=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Alright, I fixed and slightly changed this chapter, I don't think you will really notice the changes, but oh well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, the next chapter of this youthfully youthful fiction of youth is now here.**

**I should also mention, Naruto's outfit is similar to Lee's, except his spandex is orange, and his leg warmers are green, but he still has his spikey hair. Naruto is slightly more muscular than Lee, he is as tall as the others, but has enough muscle to shock anyone who doesn't know him. Lee also has muscles, but not as much as Naruto, and neither has as much as Gai, obviously, but Naruto's and Lee's spandex shows that they work out, but compresses the muscles so they are kept from being bulky.**

**I find the fact that Lee and Gai both show very few muscles in the anime, they should not be as thin as they are, they look like they don't work out, just stay in shape, if it weren't for the spandex, they would be body builders with as much as they work out.**

**Enjoy youthfully.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=Hokage office=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Hiruzen was going through his paperwork, and signing what needed signing, as he reminisced about earlier, during Naruto's graduation.

=-=-=-=-=said memory=-=-=-=-=

Naruto, Lee, and Maito Gai were all standing in the office with Hiruzen, as the aged leader questioned Lee and Gai being there.

"They are my youthful friends, whatever information you desire for me to know, I want them to know as well."

Naruto had graduated earlier that day, and Hiruzen planned to tell Naruto about his burden, and right now, neither he nor Gai could talk Naruto out of letting Lee know. Lee, and secretly Gai, couldn't keep quiet about how youthful Naruto's trust in Lee was.

Hiruzen sighed before relenting and informing all there about the Kyuubi in Naruto.

Naruto looked down with his hair, which he insisted he kept in spikes, covered his eyes, only for him to look at Lee in shock as he shouted about how Youthful Naruto was for keeping such a burden.

As Naruto cried, he spoke as lively as ever.

"I am not worthy of your praise Lee, I have doubted your flames of youth and thought you were going to reject me. For my un-youthful thoughts, I must run around Konoha on my hands till the team placements!"

Lee cried as well.

"I shall join you Naruto-kun! And I shall use my own flames to help brighten yours."

Gai smiled as he himself cried tears.

"Yosh! Let us all go brighten our flames of youth with this youthful exercise!"

Naruto and Lee both looked at Gai with admiration, still crying.

"Gai-sensei!"

Naruto, Lee and Gai all followed through with the youthful hug before rushing out to the starting point of their insane task.

Hiruzen just sat behind his desk, cowering.

"Why must I make this worse? Now there's more youth to deal with."

Hiruzen went back to his paperwork, hearing the occasional shout of youth.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=present=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Hiruzen also took note of Gai talking with Lee and Naruto about the inner gates, while Naruto mentioned how un-youthful it was to take the same training as Lee, and even shouted about how he should use the Kyuubi as a replacement for the eight gates, so Lee had his own trump card to use against him.

Though Lee argued about how he wished to be able to train with Naruto, Naruto insisted on not copying taking his trump card, and stated how Lee needed a trump card since he had the Kyuubi. Which lead to them all shouting about how youthful they were being, Naruto challenging Lee to a spar after they master their own trump cards, both agreeing to not go all the way.

Gai was silently crying tears of youth about how youthful his student and Naruto were.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=three months after the team placements=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were all twitching slightly, mostly due to having to constantly interact with teams eight and nine, because of the three youthful students, and the sensei of youth himself, but Sasuke and Sakura, both getting tired of it all, decided to demand,(beg) for a mission out of the village in order to get away from three of the youthful shinobi.

Kakashi swore he heard Shino mutter youth once, and he feared for the sanity of everyone involved.

They were now walking down a path, Naruto leading the way, towards Wave, where their current client lived.

Kakashi and Naruto noticed the puzzle, which when the two mist-nin jumped out and wrapped Kakashi up in their chains, He actually smiled, until Naruto grabbed the chain as they tried to pull, which he returned the favor, and with superior strength, pulled the two chunin towards him, while he jumped into the air and did a split kick, knocking them both out.

Kakashi cried, being denied the death that he wanted ever since he got Naruto on his team.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=flashback=-=-=-=-=-=

Team seven were on the roof, Kakashi seriously doubting the blonde's sanity, due to him wearing an orange spandex, with green leg warmers.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki; my likes are the flames of youth, my friends of youth, as well as my sensei of youth. My hobbies are fanning the flames of youth of those around me, as well as practicing the youthful art of sealing. I dislike those who try to douse the youthful flames of others, and my dream is to be the most youthful Kage ever, so I can spread my flames of youth throughout all of Konoha!"

Kakashi actually shed tears of pain at that thought, slowly followed by Sasuke scoffing.

"The day I turn youthful is the day I kiss my brother."

Naruto smiled widely.

"But the spandex of youth allows for tighter muscle building, allowing your strength to grow at astounding rates."

Sasuke actually looked to be thinking on that, Sakura actually paled a bit, and Kakashi began to really worry.

If Sasuke followed the path of youth, Sakura would surely follow.

Which lead to Kakashi actually trying to fail this team, only for Naruto to remove his weights and bum rush him, catching him off guard with both his speed and strength. His only thought being, _'How much training has Gai put this boy through?'_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=current time=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Now Kakashi was watching as Naruto showed Sasuke how well the youthful training worked, and knew that he needed to convince Sasuke that his hip and cool way was the way to go.

Kakashi actually blanked at that thought, which was too much Gai-like for his comfort.

Sasuke and Sakura stared in awe as Naruto saved their teacher, while also tying the two Nin up. Sasuke actually considered the spandex for a bit, only to turn away and believe he was superior.

Sakura stared in awe due to Naruto taking on two missing nin that caught her sensei off guard.

Naruto smiled widely as he spoke of youth to the two defeated ninja, as they woke up from having their heads kicked by the blond.

Kakashi sighed as he sent word to the village about the two ninja on the road.

All five people continuing on, while Kakashi hoped he found another way out of being the sensei to team seven.

Tazuna was in shock over what happened, and was a little cautious about Kakashi's mumbles about wanting to end his torture, while Naruto shouted to Kakashi about allowing un-youthful ninja to get the drop on him.

Sasuke and Sakura eventually started to question if Kakashi wanted those two missing-nin to kill him.

The ride across the river was silent, Naruto with duct tape on his mouth, and his hands tied up.

Naruto was rather vocal about how un-youthful his team was, and long into their walk, he still hadn't shut up, and they had no choice but to listen because if they ran into trouble they needed Naruto to be battle ready.

Sasuke suddenly threw a kunai into the bushes, actually shutting Naruto up, while the blond prepared to battle.

Team seven and Tazuna were shocked over Naruto shutting up, so much in fact, Kakashi almost missed pulling Tazuna down, and shouting for his students to follow his example.

The cleaver that flew overhead was long as Kakashi was tall.

As the zanbato hit a tree, firmly getting stuck, a man who wore gray pants, with leg and arm warmers, both colored white with black splotches, as well as the harness for his zanbato.

Kakashi is the first to react.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Bloody Mist."

Naruto looked between the two as Zabuza spoke.

"Kakashi Hatake, the Copy-Cat Nin."

Naruto pointed at Zabuza as he shouted.

"Greetings, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Orange Beast of Konoha!"

Zabuza turned to Naruto as Kakashi resisted the urge to slap his own forehead.

"You are loud, and what the hell is up with that get up?"

Naruto smiled as his teeth pinged.

"This is the stylish and productive Spandex of Youth, due to the special way that it is made, each suit allows for you to work out till you drop, and build muscles after muscles, all the while keeping your body from becoming so muscular, you sacrifice speed for strength."

Zabuza watched as the kid flexed his muscles, and noticed they were slightly better packed than his own, causing him to look at his arm, and compare it to the brat's.

"What the fuck does this brat do to get that much muscle at such a young age?"

Kakashi actually shivered slightly.

"Might Gai…"

Zabuza just looked on as the normal looking members of team seven shivered slightly, as they all stepped away from Naruto.

Zabuza sighed as he jumped off his sword, grabbing it on his way down, and landing on the water, standing atop the surface.

"Well, either way, let's get this party started."

With that, team seven was surrounded by a mist, keeping each from seeing, as they heard Zabuza point out eight points to hit for an instant kill.

Naruto smiled, teeth pinged, and he gave a thumbs up.

"It is un-youthful to fall for such scare tactics!"

Sasuke snapped.

"Just kill him please!"

Zabuza actually took pause at that. Kakashi sighed.

"Sasuke, we can't just let Naruto die."

Zabuza appeared between team seven and Tazuna, Kakashi ramming into him with a kunai, only for that Zabuza to burst into water, while another Zabuza sliced Kakashi in half, who also burst into water, while Kakashi appeared behind the second Zabuza with a kunai to his neck, while that Zabuza also burst into water, leaving the surprised Kakashi to duck under a swing from the zanbato, only to be kicked into the lake.

Standing up on the lake, Kakashi felt heavier than he should, Kakashi was surprised as Zabuza rose up behind him as he was trapped in a sphere of water.

"Suiton: Suiro no jutsu. This jutsu will keep you from interfering, it's stronger than steel. Now to deal with your brats."

Looking at said brats, he saw the blond begin to run in place as he flipped onto his thumbs, did a few hand stand pushups like that, and flipped back onto his feet.

Sasuke was staring at what he saw in his sensei's left eye, the Sharingan, his family doujutsu.

Naruto reached into his leg warmers and pulled out weights from both of them, gently setting them down. Naruto smiled, his teeth pinged, and he rolled his right sleeve up.

"I have yet to test this technique out, so I have no idea of the draw backs, but I do know I stand no chance against a Jounin level opponent if I do not use it, though Gai sensei has aided me in learning of its limits, I can only hope I am not forced to use the third one."

After the sleeve was rolled up enough, team seven, plus Zabuza, could see a seal on Naruto's arm, with the kanji for 1, which began to glow red as Naruto got a slight boost in chakra output, as well as becoming slightly bulkier.

"Prepare Zabuza Momochi! For the Orange Beast of Konoha has been unleashed!"

Kakashi was the only one who understood what any of that really meant, and he began to cry.

"He has a way to control it? Why wasn't I told?"

Naruto rushed forward, right over the water as Zabuza stared at the boy in shock for all of two seconds before he slammed his zanbato down on him, which Naruto had the speed to dodge.

Zabuza looked right and left as Naruto was running circles around him, only to realize he sensed no change in the water. The boy was running fast enough to run on water without falling in, which meant he couldn't stop to do battle; he had to pull off hit and run tactics.

Naruto knew Zabuza could realize he didn't know the water walking skill, but after six years of training with Might Gai, while having the regeneration the Kyuubi granted, he knew he was fast.

Zabuza could easily follow the blond, but he was having trouble keeping him in his sights due to having to keep his hand in the prison, and every time he tried to do one handed seals, the stupid brat came at him, causing him to have to throw the boy back, only for him to be able to right himself before landing and returning to circling him.

Kakashi sighed.

"He runs around our village at least five times a day in the morning and once again at night, you will run out of chakra long before he runs out of stamina, hell, we would both run out of chakra before he ran out of stamina, trust me."

Zabuza looked from Naruto to Kakashi.

"What the hell do you teach this kid?"

Kakashi sighed as he answered.

"My eternal rival taught him this. Hell, he runs with him every morning and night, with his student Lee. They are constantly wearing weights as they do it too."

Zabuza looked at the blond boy, only for him to have to block a kick that actually caused him to be pushed back, causing him to have to lean towards the water prison, and redirect the boy, unless he loses contact with the prison and releases the technique.

"Damn it, the more times he goes around before coming at me, the more strength behind his kicks. I need to be careful."

Sasuke and Sakura on the other hand were in shock at their teammate, who was keeping a Jounin level shinobi on his toes, nearly kicking the man off Kakashi several times now.

Tazuna was happy Naruto was here helping him, while Sakura was simply shocked over what Naruto was capable of, also thinking back to what their first teacher from the academy said about her being good enough to beat him.

Sasuke on the other hand wanted the power the blond was showing, he needed it, and he would do whatever he needed to do to get it.

Naruto was on his fifteenth lap around the Jounin when he went for another kick, this time attacking from behind.

Zabuza grabbed his zanbato, pushing back against the blond as he tried to kick him from behind, only to be shoved harder than before, as he felt himself nearly let go of Kakashi.

Zabuza snarled, getting pissed off, he could sit here and hope Kakashi was wrong about his student's stamina, or he could move at greater speeds than the stupid brat, and slice him in half, only to have to fight Kakashi head on again.

Zabuza was too busy thinking, as well as recovering from the last push, repositioning himself to keep Kakashi in his grip, that he failed to block a second attack from Naruto, as the blond came at him from the front, getting a direct hit in, right in the chest.

The rest of team seven were amazed that Naruto managed to actually land a hit, let alone an effective hit, that also freed Kakashi.

Naruto began to run towards the shore as Zabuza appeared in front of him. Naruto stopped, only for him to fall into the lake as Kakashi rushed Zabuza.

Naruto got up onto the shore as Kakashi and Zabuza were reaching the climax of their battle, which ended when Kakashi used a tidal wave to slam Zabuza into a tree, before pinning him with kunai.

Kakashi was about to finish Zabuza off when two senbon needles struck him in the neck.

"Thank you for weakening him for me, I didn't stand a chance of taking him on myself."

Team seven and Tazuna all looked to find a mist hunter-nin. The boy jumped from the tree as Kakashi checked the pulse of Zabuza, clarifying his death.

Sakura watched as the hunter gathered Zabuza and the zanbato.

"What just happened? Who are you?"

Kakashi answered.

"This is a hunter-nin from mist, he is obviously here for Zabuza, and is going to destroy his body in order to keep the mist's secrets secret."

The hunter vanished in a sunshin. Kakashi covered his eye as he collapsed, Naruto's seal stopped glowing as he rolled his sleeve back down to cover it.

Naruto looked to be sweating a bit as he picked up Kakashi, while Sasuke got to the other side and helped, as they all followed Tazuna home.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=end=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**I honestly felt like working on this one, after not updating it for who knows how long, I figured enough people asked for an update, so I sat down and worked on it till my butte fell asleep.**

**Well I hope I did well, I also fixed up the first chapter a little bit if you haven't checked that out yet, I hope to get around to working on all my other fictions here shortly.**


End file.
